PS: Reminiscence
by Diaz
Summary: Gohan, Videl, and Pan are returning from the States after being away for so long, but before they arrive a battle flares leaving someone dead. ?/? ^_^


Diaz: I don't know why I keep starting new fics! Maybe cause I love writing… what do you think Bob?  
  
Bob: Quack?  
  
Diaz: Okay… you're right… why AM I talking to my rubber duckie?  
  
Bob: Quack!  
  
Diaz: Yea… what you said… anywho! Hello! This is my first DBZ fic, sorry! I needed to write one, and of course listening to those voices in my head are always fun!  
  
Bob: QUACK!  
  
Disclaimer: *scribbled on Bob* We don't own DBZ or anything like that!  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
PS: Reminiscence  
  
Chapter 1: Say Good-Bye, Saiya-jin  
  
By Diaz  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Woman! Where is my breakfast?"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes at the younger image of herself.  
  
Bra giggled as she set the table. It wasn't easy living with Saiya-jins especially ones with short tempers and huge appetites.  
  
"WOMAN!"  
  
"Vegeta, if you're so worried about breakfast then get in here and help!" she winked at her daughter.  
  
Bra smiled imagining the horrified look on her father's face. The Prince of all Saiya-jins helping with a meal. Never!  
  
"Dear, will you go get your brother? He should have been up by now."  
  
She flashed her mom a smile and ran up the steps to her brother's room. Ever so quietly with a lowered ki, she crept to his room throwing the door open.  
  
Lavender hair spread against the feather pillow and light snoring rose from a slumbering body. ((And of course that body is HOT! *gets strange looks from Bob* Hehe…))  
  
"Brother?" whispers almost inaudibly. "Trunks?"  
  
No response from the sleeping beauty, who slept in black silk boxers and with sheets wrapped around his body in the most random places.  
  
"HEY, TRUNKS!" Bra screamed in his ear.  
  
His eyes shot open as he reached out to strangle his teenage brat sister. "FUCK, BRA!"  
  
The cerulean haired young woman was already standing in the doorway. "Mom says it's time for breakfast." She hesitated. "And… you may want to put on some clothes. We're having company." She ducked as a pillow came flying at her head. "Hurry up!" his sister said cheerfully bounding down the stairs. "Why, good morning, Daddy!" came a warm greeting with a kiss on the cheek.  
  
~ Uh oh… here it comes…~ Trunks thought trying to untangle himself from his bed.  
  
"Brat! Aren't you up yet?" Vegeta asked standing in the doorway, which Bra had left clear.  
  
"I'm up…" he muttered finally untangling himself from the bed only to land in a heap on the floor.  
  
Vegeta did the best he could to hide a smile. "Hurry up, or else you're mother will disapprove," he said as he left.  
  
*DING DONG!*  
  
Trunks threw on a pair of baggy shorts and a black long sleeve T-shirt and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head!" Goten said walking over slapping his friend on his back.  
  
Chichi, Goku, and Goten were the first arrivals followed by 18, Krillin, and Marron. Bulma poked her head in and warmly greeted them before being dragged to the kitchen by Chichi to finish the meal.  
  
Marron smiled innocently at Trunks and winked. She had been after him since they were little, and the odds now were in her favor, and he was starting to look back.  
  
"Guess who," a sweet voice said as hands clasped over Goten's eyes. His cheeks turned to a red as he reached up and ran his hands down her slender wrists. "H-hey, Bra."  
  
"Aww, you're no fun," she said letting go only to be trapped in Goten's arms as he kissed her lightly.  
  
"Looks like those guys are quite the ladies' men," 18 commented before heading into the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe my little boy is finally coming back!"  
  
"Now, Chichi, we've been over this. He has a wife and daughter now," Goku said gently.  
  
She sighed. "I know… it's just been so long. He's been in America for the past twelve years. It will be nice to know he is here to stay. And little Pan why she must be seventeen now."  
  
"Makes you feel old doesn't it?" Bulma remarked as she starting on the pancakes.  
  
"But you look as beautiful as the day I met you," Goku said planting a kiss on his wife's forehead.  
  
She blushed a deep crimson. "Oh, Goku, you do know how to make me feel special."  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"I can't believe we're finally going back," Videl said breathlessly. "Going back home."  
  
"I still can't believe you're making me go! In the middle of my senior year, too!" raven haired Pan complained looking out the window.  
  
"Sweetie, it's been twelve years. Don't you want to see your friends and family again?" Gohan asked his only child.  
  
Pan's eyes glared at him crossing her arms over her chest. Her hair had grown out some and was in two pigtails. She wore it pinned up when she trained, and only by the constant remarks of her friends had allowed her to keep it that long.  
  
"You'll be with your Uncle Goten, Bra, Marron, and Trunks again. Not to mention your grandparents. Don't you miss them?" Videl asked gently.  
  
"You know I don't remember them. I was only five when we left because of Daddy's job. Why didn't we ever visit or they visit longer?" Pan questioned.  
  
"You know I could only be away a little while, Panny."  
  
"Can you please be positive for us? When we see them later at least?"  
  
"I guess…" She wouldn't admit it, but she was really looking forward to seeing everyone again. Bra and Marron were slight ditzes, but always in the mood to shop and tell stories. Goten was funny and slightly clueless but a good person to turn to spar with. Trunks… now that was different. She didn't remember much about him. He was working as Vice President of Capsule Corps. and his job didn't allow him away much. She had only one memory of him.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The day was cold and rainy. More of a downpour then rain. It was getting dark, and five-year old Pan was playing in the woods around her home.  
  
She ignored her mother, who kept calling her inside until she finally gave up and went in to start making dinner.  
  
The thundershower didn't allow her to see very far in front of her, so Pan didn't see the hole in the ground until it was too late. She cried in pain as she fell, her ankle twisted and already starting to swell and redden.  
  
She wasn't really sure what had happened next, but suddenly a young teenage boy with lavender hair scooped her up wiping her tears. He smiled such a smile that warmed her heart enough to make her stop crying and no longer feel the cold. He had carried her back home, where her mother had fixed her up and scolded her.  
  
"Pan-chan, thank Trunks for bringing you in," Videl had said.  
  
"It was no problem. I'm just glad I found her when I did. It sure is cold out there," Trunks said drying his hair.  
  
"Trunks…" Pan whispered softly to herself and smiled.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She smiled at the memory. The only problem she had was she left her friends behind. Not to mention her boyfriend. She had no choice, but to break up with him. Pan wanted so bad to graduate with the rest of her class when summer hit, but moving halfway across the planet made that a little hard. She closed her eyes remembering the warmth of that cold day and drifted off to sleep.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
"Trunks, do you even remember Pan? You're the only one that hasn't seen her since they moved," Goten said reaching for some biscuits. "OUCH! MOM!" he whimpered as he rubbed his hand.  
  
Chichi shot him a look. "I know I taught you something called manners, son. Why don't you put some use to them?"  
  
Everyone laughed at Goten's little misfortune. Goku and Vegeta were at it feeding their bottomless pit stomachs.  
  
Trunks thought for a while. "All I remember is a little tomboy who wouldn't part with her bandanna."  
  
"Well… you're… HEY!" Goten jumped as Bra elbowed him.  
  
"Let him find out on his own," she whispered.  
  
Marron zipped her lips when Trunks looked at her for an explanation.  
  
"How come I feel everyone is plotting against me?" Trunks sighed looking down at his now cold omelette.  
  
"What time will they be here?" Bulma asked interrupting the anti Trunks fun.  
  
"Their plane is coming in three hours. We're all going to the airport to meet them right?" Chichi said.  
  
"Of course, we have to welcome back Gohan. He saved Earth against Cell," Krillin said.  
  
"Dad, why is it okay Mr. Satan took credit for defeating him?" Marron asked.  
  
Her mother looked at her. "You see how much publicity he gets. We don't need all of that messing with our families."  
  
"I just wish there was some way everyone could know who really saved Earth," Chichi said with a sigh.  
  
"We're all here and safe isn't that enough to be happy for?" Goten pointed out.  
  
"You're right, son," Goku said with approval. He stopped his eyes growing cold. Without looking at the other Saiya-jins he knew they felt it, too. The unusual power source. Too powerful…  
  
Chichi and Bulma stopped their chatting sensing something was up. Through their bonds with their husbands, they could feel the evil.  
  
"Come on… we need to go," Goku said sternly as he stood up.  
  
Vegeta stood up and took off towards the power origin. Goku, Goten, Krillin, and 18 took after him. Marron and Bra trained occasionally, but not enough to be much help in the obvious upcoming battle. The four women looked at each other hopelessly wishing their warriors their best.  
  
"Please, Dende, watch over them," Chichi whispered watching the group disappear out of sight.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Two hours later ((an hour into battle))…  
  
The group was scattered. Most were bruised and bleeding. No one was too far-gone against their newest opponent. A strong warrior from a distant planet wishing to take over. He had been well prepared by his leaders to fight the Saiya-jin guardians.  
  
Goten, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks had all powered up to their respectable super Saiya-jins levels and hitting the guy with everything they got. Krillin and 18 were attacking where they could, taking away decent amounts of damage.  
  
He stood there laughing. He had thought they would have led to more of a challenge than this.  
  
The Saiya-jins were getting beyond annoyed with him. Especially one in particular. That one lashed out in rage making a painful mistake.  
  
Suddenly the energy blast came right at him. The powerful blast of light. He blocked which ended up useless as he took the shot straight in the chest. An enraged cry echoed the air as the body landed with a thud against the dusty ground. ~ They were right… you did see stars…~ Darkness clouded his vision sending him to a place where pleasure replaced pain.  
  
Distant voices called out to him. Slowly they grew faint. Blurry and soft.  
  
_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
Diaz: Sorry, guys! You'll find out next chapter who is gone. I know I do badly at battle scenes… I try doesn't that count?  
  
Bob: Quack…  
  
Diaz: Thank you, Bob, and thank you readers. Tell me what you think, and I'll see you next chapter. JA NE! 


End file.
